The present disclosure relates to a signal transmission apparatus and a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a signal transmission apparatus and a display apparatus provided with functions of the signal transmission apparatus to serve as a display apparatus suitable for displaying an image 3-dimensionally visible from all surrounding directions.
There is an existing 3-dimensional display technology for displaying a 3-dimensionally visible image on a planar display section employed in an apparatus such as a television receiver. This technology typically adopts a disparity between the left and right eyes of the viewer watching what is displayed on the planar display section. To put it concretely, for example, images for the left eye are displayed on the planar display section alternately with images for the right eye. In addition, by letting image light beams propagate through polarization filters or the like, the left eye can see only images for the left eye whereas the right eye can see only images for the right eye so that a binocular vision can be implemented.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a number of entire-circumference 3-dimensional image display apparatus each used for displaying an image of an object in such a way that the object is 3-dimensionally visible when seen from any of all surrounding directions. In this case, the entire-circumference 3-dimensional image display apparatus displays a plurality of observing-point images subjected to an imaging operation from a plurality of observing points provided on a circumference having a center coinciding with the object. The observing-point images are images having observing points different from each other. Instead of obtaining the observing-point images by an imaging operation, the observing-point images may also be generated by adoption of computer graphics on the assumption of a state of seeing the object from the entire-circumference. For more information on such entire-circumference 3-dimensional image display apparatus, the reader is advised to refer to documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-177709 and 2005-114771.
In such entire-circumference 3-dimensional image display apparatus, a display section has a case with a cylindrical shape and, inside the case, a number of small-size LEDs (Light Emitting Devices) or the like are placed. Slits are provided on the case and an image on the display section can be seen from positions outside the case through the slits. In addition, by letting the case be rotated at a high speed by making use of a motor, for a user looking at the side surface of the case having the cylindrical shape from any direction, an image on the display screen can be seen 3-dimensionally.